The Best Night Ever
by Joy Booth
Summary: In which, Skye is enjoying her electronic freedom, and Ward is feeling silly.


**The Best Night Ever**

**Skye: Whatcha doin'?**

"Are you seriously texting me from the next room?" Ward only had to raise his voice a little to be heard through the thin wall that separated their bunks.

**Skye: I am enjoying my electronic freedom, Luddite **

She heard the ding of her message arriving in the other room, but he didn't answer. Instead, a second later, he was leaning on her door frame.

"And texting me from three feet away seemed like a good use of your new found freedom?" he teased. Skye started giggling and fiddling with her phone, but he dove toward her snatching the device. "Don't even think about it!"

"You would think a robot would enjoy technology," she pouted, lunging to retrieve her phone which he held high above her reach.

"Are you really enjoying this?" he asked tossing the phone to his other hand, putting his body between her and her precious phone.

"Grant, be nice," she whined, as he easily avoided her attempts to reclaim the phone. Then an idea struck her. Her eyes shown with a sparkling of devious plotting, and Grant knew he was in trouble. He immediately wished he had just texted her back. Why did he think coming into her room was a good idea?

Before he could figure it out, his attention was drawn to her hand slowly making its way up his chest, while she looked into his eyes smiling a little too serenely. He almost asked her what she was up too, but then she was tickling the spot behind his ear. Distracted, his arm immediately came down to try and fend off the assault, allowing her to quickly snag the phone.

"I win, I win," she chanted dancing around him.

"You cheat," he replied, folding his arms in a pout.

"Aw, come on, you're the one who wanted me to play with you," she teased, still doing a goofy victory dance.

"That is absolutely ridiculous. I just wanted to encourage you to make better use of your free time."

"See and now I am learning how to assess a situation where it would seem I am at a disadvantage and use intel against an assailant. How's that for picking up the lingo?" she grinned proudly.

"Great work, but there is one thing you forgot," he said as he backed her into the corner, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her. "Never let your guard down," he whispered, snatching the phone back, and running out of the room.

Skye gasped. She could believe she had let herself be played. She stared at the door waiting for him to come back, but it didn't take long to figure out she was going to have to hunt him down. He wasn't in his bunk that would have been far too easy. She checked the lounge, but there was no sign of him. As she walked past the lab, a thought struck her. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

"Hey, Jem?" she asked ducking her head in, but still watching for signs of Ward's presence in the cargo bay.

"Well, hello Skye, what brings you down on a free day?" Simmons asked cheerfully looking up from her microscope.

"I need to borrow your phone for a minute," Skye answered.

"All right, it's in my top desk drawer, just make sure to have it back before too long. I'm expecting a call from my parents."

"Of course, you haven't, by any chance, seen Ward around, have you?" she asked.

"He was headed toward the storage space a few minutes ago," Jemma answered, wondering what her friends were up to.

"Thanks," Skye mumbled as she walked out of the lab, headed toward the sublevel they used for storage. She knew all she had to do was call her phone, and she would be able to find him, but she didn't want to give him enough time to get away again.

Storage was a little unorganized, leaving lots of nooks and corners perfect for hiding. She had to be smart. Calling upon all her training, she began slowly clearing the hallway, moving as silently as possible. When she had figured out his hiding place, she had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Pulling out Jemma's phone, she called her own phone.

Inside the closet, she heard her phone echoing _these are not the droids you're looking for… _Ward swore, trying to push random buttons to get the stupid thing to stop chirping. She had him now. Throwing open the door she blocked it with her body, knowing that if she lunged for him, he might be able to dodge her and get away.

"Give it up Ward, I won fair and square," she grinned, putting her hand out. Instead of just handing her the phone as she expected, Ward took her hand, pulling her into his arms.

"That was some good work, Skye. I didn't even hear you until you were outside the door," he smiled back proudly.

"I…" she was getting lost in his intense gaze, before she caught herself. "Don't think you can charm me into letting my guard down again, Mister."

"Good, I guess you learned your lessons," he whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back, her arms again traveling up his chest and this time wrapping around his neck. They stumbled a little, until he had her backed up against the door frame. He loved the way she felt in his arms. She was so warm and soft and kissing him with all the frenzied passion he always loved about her. One of her hands dropped to the hem of his shirt, slipping under nether. He gasped against her lips as her fingers ghosted over his bare skin. Just when he was about to follow her lead, they heard the strangest sound. It took her a minute to place the odd whooshing, but then she remembered Simmons explaining that her ringtone was the sound of that Tardis landing.

"Son of a time traveling alien, that's Simmons's parents calling. I have to get her back her phone," she whined, untangling herself from Wards perfect body reluctantly.

Ward was breathing a little harder than usual, "She needs it right this minute?"

"They have arranged phone calls, so that they can talk because of our ever changing time zone. If she misses the call they get worried," she replied, before answering the phone, "Hello Mrs. Simmons, this is Skye. Yes, hold on just a minute, I'll get Jemma," she turned back to Ward who was looking at her rather balefully, leaning against the doorframe of the closet. _Hold on _she mouthed, before heading to the lab.

"Jem, your mom's on the phone," Skye panted as she skidded into the lab, her cheeks flushed, hair and clothes mussed.

_So that's what they were up to, but why did they need my phone? _Jemma wondered. "Thanks for bringing it back," she said to Skye, before putting the phone to her ear. Skye dashed back to the storage area, but when she got to where she had left him, Ward was gone.

"Damn," she swore, spinning around to make sure she hadn't missed him.

"Looking for someone?" he called from behind a stack of crates. As soon as she saw him, she launched herself into his arms, kissing him like they had never been interrupted. "I'll take that as a yes," he joked, when she moved to kiss his neck.

"Stop talking," she replied, pulling off his shirt and grinning at the ability to finally really touch him. He, of course, followed orders, and nothing more was said until they were in a sweat heap on a mat in the corner.

"You should put a shirt on," she mumbled still in a bit of a daze.

"I doubt anyone is going to come down here anytime soon," he shrugged.

"Listen you, unless you feel up to a repeat performance, you need to put the guns away," she laughed at her own joke, even as she lay on his chest making no indication that she would be moving anytime soon.

"Like what ya see?" he asked smugly.

"I always have," she replied.

"When…"

"Backscatter glasses…"

"You… I can't believe… all this time…"

"Don't hurt yourself honey, it was for science," she smiled, as she started to get dressed. The feeling of utter bonelessness was finally wearing off, and as much as she wanted to stay in his arms, she did not want to get caught by Coulson.

"For science?" he asked, dressing himself.

"I was testing them to make sure they worked," she smiled innocently.

He raised a brow in disbelief.

"Okay, you caught me, I just wanted couldn't help myself," she blushed.

"Well I guess we're even now," he said as his eyes ran down her body. Throwing his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I haven't seen them in a while, Sir," came Jemma's voice quickly approaching.

"Well, they have to be down here, I've already looked everywhere else," Coulson said coming around the corner and into view as Ward took a step away from Skye.

"You were looking for us, Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, we are going to land for the night, the plane needs maintenance, and we will have a night at a hotel. I wanted to give you time to throw a bag together," Coulson said, eyeing them suspiciously. "What were you doing down here?"

"Tactical training," Ward answered, while at the same time Skye answered, "Urban tracking skills."

Coulson's eyes narrowed. They both quickly began talking over each other, until Coulson simply raised a hand causing both of them to stop mid-sentence.

"You know what? I don't want to know," he said turning to Simmons who was not making eye contact with anyone. "Everybody be ready to leave the plane in an hour and Skye?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Please get your bra from on top the crate of grenades," he said without turning around. Ward started coughing. Simmons blushed and followed Coulson back to the upper deck. And Skye? Skye grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"What are you so happy about?" Ward asked.

"Three words Mister, Hotel, Bath, King-Sized bed!"

"Technically, that's five words," Ward corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that the voice of a man who wanted to sleep alone?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"Definitely not," he replied, pulling her into his arms again. "You and me, this will be the best night ever."

And it was, until the next time they had a hotel night.

**A/N: ok so I will preface this with the fact that I am really terrible at smut, but I wanted to read something fun, and really I was texting my husband from the living room, and he was yelling back to me, and it seemed like a totally Skyeward fight, and I started writing and here we are. So hopefully you love it, and if you are a skyeward fan you will check out my many other fics in this genre. leave any thoughts, Ideas, or comments below, I LOVE to hear what you think :)**


End file.
